The Silly Song/Someday My Prince Will Come
(The next night back at the cottage, the animals were watching at the window, dancing to some music from the house. Inside, the Pokemon, playing music with instruments, were performing with Crysta and the Powerpuff Girls joining in the fun) Pokemon:'' ''Ho la-la-ee-aye Ho la-la-ee-aye Ho-la-la-ee-aye-ee-la-lee-aye-lee-ole (Crysta was sitting on a chair, clapping her hands to the beat. Bulbasaur and Togepi were dancing in front of her and Pikachu was playing his staff on a cello) Pikachu: Ho la-la-ee-aye (Squirtle was playing the accordion) Squirtle:'' ''Ho-la-la-ee-aye (Charmander was playing guitar) Charmander: Ho-la-la-ee-aye-ee-la-lee-aye-lee-ole (Meowth just frowned as he played the organ, but without noticing, he secretly smiled softly, somewhat enjoying this entertainment to Crysta's group, then resumed frowning. Apparently, Meowth is starting to like having Crysta's group in the house. Squirtle danced over to Crysta's group) Squirtle: I like to dance and tap my feet But they don't hop in rhythm You see, I washed them both today And I can't do nothing with them (Squirtle dances away) Pokemon:'' ''Ho, hum the tune is dumb The words don't mean a thing Isn't this a silly song For anyone to sing? (As Meowth played the organs, Togepi did the same tricks with his drum. As a joke, Squirtle and Charmander pushed Bulbasaur to Crysta's group to sing a song) Bulbasaur: I.... (Bulbasaur blushed, causing the other Pokemon, except the organ playing Meowth, to laugh. Bulbasaur tried again, but started to turn red and put his vines on his face and the other Pokemon laughed harder. Meowth got annoyed and played a shrill note. Then Bulbasaur snapped out of it and sang) Bulbasaur:'' ''I chased a pole cat up a tree Way out upon a limb And when he got the best of me I got the worst of him (Bulbasaur covered his blushing smiling face again) Pokemon:'' ''Ho hum the tune is dumb The word don't mean a thin Isn't this a silly song For anyone to sing? (Wobbuffet was playing the flute and Togepi was playing the cymbal in front of Crysta's group, and he let Crysta give it a kick at the end) Pokemon: Ho la-la-ee-aye Ho la-la-ee-aye Ho-la-la-ee-aye-ee-la-lee-aye-lee-ole (Crysta and the Powerpuff Girls then vocalized. Wobbuffet saw a fly coming near him and tried to shoo it away) Pokemon: Ho la-la-ee-aye Ho la-la-ee-aye (Pikachu asked Crysta to dance and she accepted, then she danced with Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur. Even the Powerpuff Girls joined in. Each girl danced with the Pokemon until they all got a turn) Pokemon: Ho-la-la-ee-aye-ee-la-lee-aye-lee-ole (Togepi was playing on the drums until a fly started buzzing him. He started to swat it with his drumstick, but he couldn't until he was tired out. Wobbuffet was playing the flute until he saw the fly land on his reed. Togepi saw it and tried to kill it with his cymbals, he gave one to Wobbuffet and he hurt himself with it, trying to smack the fly. While Crysta's group danced with Bulbasaur, the forest animals were dancing outside to the music, with the animal couples dancing to it. In the house, Togepi put on a trench coat on and climbed on top of Charmander) Charmander: (Starting to sneeze) Togepi! (But Togepi covered his nose with his foot a bit) Charmander: Thanks. (Togepi nods a "You're welcome" and buttoned the bottom part of the coat. They then walked out looking like a man) Pokemon: Ho la-la-ee-aye Ho la-la-ee-aye Squirtle: Ho-la-la-ee-aye-ee-la-lee-aye-lee-ole (The other Pokemon started laughing as Togepi tried to bow to Crysta, almost falling, Charmander pulled him back up. The other Pokemon started playing music and Togepi danced with Crysta. While dancing, Charmander carefully watched his footsteps while trying to keep Togepi on top. Pikachu started playing his cello like a guitar while Togepi was twirling Crysta and Charmander. The Pokemon started singing along and clapping) Pokemon: Hey, hey Hey, hey (Bulbasaur played some notes on his accordion and Squirtle started playing the drums, Wobbuffet played a high note on the finale. They were happily playing and clapping until Togepi saw Charmander about to sneeze. Everybody took cover and Charmander sneezed, making Togepi fly out of the coat and the coat falling off Charmander, who was embarrassed. That is, until everyone, especially a quietly chuckling Meowth, laughed out loud and Togepi slid down the pole as Crysta and the Powerpuff Girls sat on a chair) Crysta: That was fun. Buttercup: We haven't had that kind of entertainment in a while! Bubbles: Yeah! Blossom: I noticed Meowth was even enjoying it. (Meowth blushed a bit with a bashful smile, but he shook it off and frowned) Meowth: Heh. Only did it to please you. Buttercup: (Playfully) Whatever you say, Meowth. (He turned his back at the organ with his arms crossed. Squirtle then changed the subject) Squirtle: Now you do something, Crysta. Crysta: What should I do? Wobbuffet: Tell us a story. Pokemon and Powerpuff Girls: Yes, tell us a story. Squirtle: A true story. Bulbasaur: A love story. (At the organ, Meowth, with his arms crossed with a frown still, rolled his eyes on Bulbasaur's suggestion. But regardless, Crysta, after the Powerpuff Girls nod at her, started) Crysta: Once there was a princess.... Pikachu: Was the princess you? Crysta: Yes. And she fell in love.... Charmander: Was it hard to do? Crysta: It was very easy. Anyone can see that the prince was charming, the only one for me. PPGs: Same with her ladies-in-waiting, and the prince's friends. Pikachu: Was he strong and handsome? Charmander: Was he big and tall? Crysta: (Dreamingly) There's nobody like him.... Anywhere at all. Bulbasaur: Did he say he loved you? Squirtle: Did he steal a kiss? (Then Crysta nods and started singing) Crysta:'' ''He was so romantic I could not resist (The Pokemon, except Meowth, and the Powerpuff Girls all took seats and got comfortable) Crysta: Someday my prince will come Someday we'll meet again And away to his castle we'll go To be happy forever I know (The Pokemon all listened lovingly at the song, even Meowth who was standing by his organ in the dark, secretly enjoying the song) Meowth: (Whispering with a shrug) Heh, mush. Crysta: Someday when spring is near We'll find our love anew (The forest residents were listening lovingly too, with the couples next to each other) Crysta: And the birds will sing (The high note startled Wobbuffet who almost fell asleep from her melodious voice) Crysta: And wedding bells will ring Someday when my dreams come true (The Pokemon sighed lovingly after Crysta was done and the clock struck 11:00 PM, getting their attention) Crysta: Oh my goodness, it's bedtime. (She and the Powerpuff Girls started ushering all the Pokemon to the stairs) Crysta: Go right upstairs to bed. Blossom: And like Benjamin Franklin says, "Early to bed on time makes a girl smart, pretty, and great." (Pikachu suddenly stopped the Pokemon and himself) Pikachu: Wait! Hold on guys! Princess Crysta and her ladies-in-waiting will sleep in our beds tonight. Meowth: (Surprised) Really?! (They look at him, but Meowth, upon seeing that, frowned suddenly) Meowth: (Catching himself) I mean, (Angrily) really? Crysta: But where will you sleep? Pikachu: We'll be quite comfortable. We'll sleep, uh.... Meowth: In a pig's eye. Pikachu: (To Crysta's group) In a pig's eye.... What? No. I mean, we'll be fine down here. (To the Pokemon) Right, guys?” Pokemon: We sure will. (While the Pokemon were talking, Togepi noticed the only pillow they had downstairs) Pikachu: Now don't you worry about us. Squirtle: We'll be alright. Charmander: Go right up, Princess and ladies-in-waiting. (When no one was looking, Togepi tiptoed over to the couch. Crysta's group headed upstairs) Crysta: Well, if you insist. Powerpuff Girls: If you like. Crysta's group: Good night. Pokemon: Good night, Crysta and Powerpuff Girls. (Togepi got comfortable on the couch with the pillow. Before Crysta's group went in the bedroom, they looked back down) Crysta: You sure you'll be comfortable? Pokemon: Oh yes. Very comfortable. Crysta's group: Pleasant dreams. Pokemon: Pleasent dreams. (When Crysta's group closed the door, the Pokemon immediately rushed to the couch while Togepi held onto his pillow. They jumped on him and started tugging over the pillow to claim it for himself) Pikachu: (During the scuffle) Now, don't get excited! Remember to share, sharing is caring! (The pillow then started to rip) Pikachu: Look out! It'll rip! (The pillow tore and feathers were everywhere. Togepi was still on the couch. He took a feather and used it as a pillow. In the room, Crysta was praying while the Powerpuff Girls slept happily) Crysta: And bless the seven Pokemon who have been so kind to me and help me make my dreams come true. Amen. (She got up, before she kneeled back down) Crysta: Oh yes, and please make Meowth my friend even more. My ladies-in-waiting and I can tell he is liking us. (Downstairs, Meowth was lying down in a pot, feeling something making him uncomfortable) Meowth: (Whispering) Heh. Women's generosity. (He pulled a spoon out, the source of him being uncomfortable. Then he smiled softly at the bedroom door) Meowth: (Whispering) I guess it'll make do. (He tossed it aside and went back to sleep, but he was woken up by loud snoring, until he pulled earplugs out and covered his ears. Then he slept in the pot comfortably with a smile. In another room, Bulbasaur was sleeping on a chair and Squirtle was sleeping on a table. Pikachu was sleeping in the sink until the water came into his mouth and he swallowed it down by accident. He coughed a bit and woke up, but he shrugged and went back to sleep. Charmander was sleeping on the couch, using Togepi as a pillow. Togepi started moving around chirping in his sleep. He woke up Charmander who poked him and he instantly calmed down. Charmander went back to sleep. Wobbuffet was sleeping on the rug in a fetal position. A fly landed on him, but it flew away when Wobbuffet started shaking when he snored. The fly landed on his head again and fell asleep. Even outside, the forest animals slept peacefully) Coming up: Hag Gothel creates a certain poisoned fruit with her potion and heads out to find Crysta and give it to her. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Fanmakes Category:Snow White Parodies